Samuel "Sammy" Zyklon
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Sammy was born in Southern California to his German mother, Lieslotta, and the Greek wind god, Aeolus. His mother was a caring one, always doting on young Sammy. Sammy was born with Asperger's syndrome, so making friends was far from easy for him, despite him being the smartest in all his classes. One day, the website "Tumblr" came out, and immediately piqued his interest. He would go on the website for hours and hours on end. One day, for his 14th birthday, his father came down from Mount Olympus to see his boy. There, Sammy learned that he could control the Winds. Sammy harnessed that power easily, being the bright boy he is. One day, however, his mom left for Germany, to visit a friend. Sammy couldn't go. He had school. On the news, talk of a plane crash started up. It was his mothers flight. Needless to say, this only made him more distant from people. Today, he goes to a high school in San Diego, with fellow demigod Riya Vulspani. Appearance Sammy is a tall, lean young man, who has a toned body. His short light blue hair is usually messy, but swept to the left, and his big blue eyes are full of sorrow and wanting. He dresses very stylishly, and is always seen with his new dog, Percy. Personality Sammy has been a reserved boy from the start. Having Asperger's syndrome left him incredibly intelligent, but incredibly awkward in social situations. He is a huge fanboy and otaku for the Percy Jackson series, The Walking Dead, Free!, Attack on Titan, and much more. This made him a social outcast, and people still mock him to this day. He only finds comfort being with his girlfriend, Riya. He's very in love with her, to the point that she could turn herself into a man and he'd still find her beautiful. Abilities Sammy is an incredibly dangerous and powerful demigod, having control over Wind. He uses it to fly, blow down opponent, and even create blades of air. Helping him further control his powers is his longsword, Äther. Fatal Flaw He's too reserved. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Instant ramen. * Color: Blue * Animal: Dogs * Song: Anything by Grandrodeo * Music Group: Grandrodeo * Holiday: None * Season: Summer * Height (on women): 5'7 * Weight (on women): 134 lbs * Body Part (on women): The face. * Color of Eyes: Pink * Color of Hair: Pink * Color of Skin: Fair * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they accept my likes and dislikes * Thing About Himself: Nothing Least Favorites * Food: Eggplant * Color: Green * Animal: Cats (ew) * Song: Anything justin bieber related. (He's an asshole) * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: Christmas (it never snows here for Christmas. I've never had a White one.) * Season: Winter * Height (on women): None * Weight (on women): None * Body Part (on women): None * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If you're like any of the girls at my school, kindly screw off. * Thing About Himself: Everything. Trivia • Zyklon means "Cyclone" in German. • His dog is named after the Percy Jackson series. Gallery Sammy.jpeg|"I play guitar sometimes." Oooh.jpeg|"How do I look?" Socute.jpeg|"Peace." All i see is his nose.jpeg|".... Food?" Lookasword.jpeg|Sammy with Äther. Sammyandpercy.jpeg|"Say hi, Percy." Meganesammy.jpeg|"I also wear glasses." Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character Category:Children of Aeolus